sonadow_lostfandomcom-20200214-history
Zielo
Zielo is an antagonist in Lost and a corrupted God in his own right, much like Infinite. Fueled in spreading destruction for mere amusement, Zielo teams up with Infinite and plans to defeat both the heroes of his own universe as well as Team Universe but is seemingly defeated by the Sons of Heephis. Appearance Zielo has a very tall Mobian, being a God. He is around 2 and a half times as tall as Shadow. He has a seemingly very furry appearance since his quills spread out and can act like spears but he is much harder to hit. He has a long tail as well as claws on his hands and feet. He has black "eyelash-like" marks around his eyes which are cyan with a snake-like pupil. He also has sharp fangs instead of teeth. Prior to corruption, Zielo retains the majority of his appearance but has shorter quills and more human eyes. The marks around his eyes are smaller and he has smaller claws. His tail is also not as long either. He also has ears, which seem to be missing in his new body, though they may just be hidden by his fur. Personality Zielo is an extremely sadistic person, going out of his way to destroy, murder and eliminate anything and anyone in his way without a second thought. Being the God of Control, he is in tune with his emotions most of the time and can quickly map out plans and counterattacks within a unrealistic short period of time, sometimes a mere second before needed. He is also rarely angered and, when he is, his powers increase and he becomes much more unpredictable and scary towards his opponents and even his own followers fear him when he is in a temper. Being a God, Zielo has unimaginable powers and believes himself untouchable and has a bad habit of underestimating his foes and monologuing during fights, often resulting in some hits or near-misses if he realizes and dodges just in time, as seen during his initial fight with Tainted. He is also playful during combat and usually taunts during it, blaming the mortal ability to "display rage" during battle. He sees encounters as "games" and has an urge to be entertained, often manipulating scenarios to enjoy more slaughter. Plot Prior to Lost Zielo wasn't always evil; he was once a benevolent god alongside his two older brothers Heephis and Celios. Always seen as the weakest, Zielo felt pressure to not only prove himself but to become on equal standing to his brothers. After Sin was born following a universal shift, Zielo was the first to be corrupted by it. Seeing a selfish world broke him to such an extent that he stopped fighting Sin's influence and used his powers to destroy the majority of Paradise as well as murdering his brothers. However, being Heephis died, he brought to life 3 souls that would later be destined to defeat Zielo in the future. Zielo was unable to stop the souls from escaping and was kept trapped in a nearby mortal dimension in a pyramid, guarded by Paradise demi-god Anna Croi. Centuries later, with the aid of Anna and two mortal souls, Jonathon and Fox, who were killed by Anna who was under Zielo's control, he was freed and began sowing chaos. Zielo then found each of the three souls, now toddlers and young children and removed a part of their souls; Sonic's after a house fire and also killing his father when Sonic's unawakened powers flowed into him, Shadow's when he was imprisoned in a research facility for over 50 years and Silver's when the young boy asked Zielo for help, not knowing who he was at the time. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods